coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Bethany Platt
Bethany Britney Platt is the daughter of Sarah Platt and Neil Fearns. She was born in 2000 to a pregnant thirteen-year-old Sarah, who had a relationship with schoolboy Neil. Bethany has been through a lot of drama in her life, including being kidnapped at birth by Alison Webster after the death of her child, having her life endangered by her evil step-grandfather Richard Hillman and almost dying after taking ecstasy tablets due to her uncle David Platt leaving them in her doll. In December 2007, Sarah and Bethany left Weatherfield for a new life in Italy. Biography 2000-2007: Dramatic childhood Sarah was just thirteen when she gave birth to Bethany. Her dad Neil wanted nothing to do with her and became an "absent father". Moments after birth, Alison Webster (who lost her baby Jake) kidnapped Bethany and threatened to kill herself. However Alison handed Bethany back over to her mother and ran in front of a truck (it wasn't known if this was an accident or on purpose). When Bethany was two, Sarah nearly died in a car crash because of her boyfriend Aidan Critchley who was joyriding. She knew how much Bethany meant to her and decided to become more of a good mother. Gail's husband Richard Hillman tied up and gagged Bethany along with David, Sarah and Gail and tried to kill them by driving into the canal. They were rescued but Richard perished. In 2003, her father Neil Fearns died in a road accident and Sarah took her to Neil's funeral. Neil's mother Brenda kidnapped Bethany and threatened to jump from the tower of St. Saviour's Church, so they could be reunited with Neil. But Emily Bishop managed to stop her and talked her out of it. Brenda was last seen sobbing in the back of an ambulance. In 2004 Bethany had a new father figure in the form of Todd Grimshaw who began dating her mother and they moved into 17a Victoria Street. Todd got Sarah pregnant, and even showed interest in adopting Bethany to become a proper father to her. However none of this went ahead as Todd was a closet homosexual, and later had an affair with nurse Karl Foster (after an unsuccessful attempt to kiss Bethany's uncle Nick Tilsley) and thus broke up with her mother. Sarah gave birth to a son, Billy however he passed away a few days after his birth, and Todd later left Weatherfield for London. Sarah eventually dated and married Todd's older half-brother Jason. While David was meant to be looking after Bethany in September 2007, he hid ecstasy tablets in her doll for his friend Darryl Morton, but Bethany had taken one of them and David made her drink loads of salt water to bring the tablet back up. Bethany became sick and was rushed into Weatherfield General. Sarah attacked David when he confessed what had happened. Bethany soon recovered and was a bridesmaid at her mother's wedding to Jason the following month (although the day was ruined when David faked a suicide attempt). 2007-2015: New life in Italy In December 2007, Sarah planned to move to Italy with Jason and Bethany with her uncle, Stephen Reid. David was originally meant to go, but to get back at him for all the things he had done to her Sarah planted ecstasy tablets in his drawer at Audrey's salon. Gail and Stephen were appalled and David was told in no uncertain terms that he couldn't go back to Milan with Stephen. Ready to embark on their new lives, Sarah proudly told Jason what she had done but this backfired as he was sickened and returned to Coronation Street to tell Gail and David what Sarah had done. Sarah left for Italy with Bethany. In July 2008, Gail went to visit them and in June 2009, Gail was accompanied on a visit by her mother Audrey Roberts. 2015-: Return Bethany was expelled from school in March 2015, so stole money from her mother and paid for a trip back to the United Kingdom. She returned to Coronation Street after seven years, and after dodging paying a taxi fare from Manchester Airport, persuaded "Gavin Rodwell" to take her for a drink at the Rovers. He obliged, unaware that she was actually fourteen. After stirring up trouble in the pub with his girlfriend Steph Britton, Gail caught Bethany drinking and took her to No.8. Bethany lied and stated that Sarah was ignoring her and was more interested in work, but Gail got the true story from Sarah over the phone, and told Bethany that she would be returning to Milan. In order to stay in Weatherfield, Bethany tried to get sympathy from Audrey by saying that she was being bullied at school, However, Gail insisted that she go back to Milan with her mother. Sarah arrived in Weatherfield, and told Bethany that they would be flying back in a few days. Sarah told boss (and uncle) Stephen that her internet was down, so she couldn't complete her work which was urgently needed. Bethany took advantage of this, and used the internet to email Stephen, who found out that Sarah was lying. Stephen subsequently called Sarah and fired her. Bethany's plan worked, but landed her in trouble and caused a falling-out between mother and daughter. Bethany and Sarah are now staying at No.8, and have eventually become "friends" again. Shortly after Sarah arrival, Bethany purposely falsely informed Jason that Sarah was still in love with him, much to Bethany's amusement. Jason believed Bethany, and tried to let Sarah down gently. Jason and Sarah then figured out that it was Bethany stirring up trouble, and decided the play her at her own game by pretending that the two were now dating and that Jason was going back to Milan with them. Bethany became unhappy with this. After Sarah was openly flirting with Callum Logan, she began to question her mother's news, but it was later revealed by Sarah that she was lying. At the wedding reception of Gail and Michael Rodwell, Bethany got tipsy on champagne, and accidentally knocked over the buffet before Nick ordered her to go back home. Gail was left saddened as her wedding cake had been ruined. Background information *Bethany was played by twins Amy and Emily Walton from a baby through until her exit in 2007. However she was played by actress Mia Cookson from birth for a few months until Amy and Emily took on the role. *Bethany made a return in March 2015, with Lucy Fallon taking over the role. Originally actress Katie Redford was signed up for the part, however she was dropped days before filming as it was revealed that she was 25, and not the nineteen-year-old the production team were looking for. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:2000 births Category:Platt family Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2000 debuts Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Current characters